Secret
by kyungsookaidio
Summary: (repost) chapter 1. sebuah rahasia dibalik kisah persahabatan masa kecil antara Kyungsoo, oh sehun dan pangeran yang masih belum author sebutkan namanya. perjanjian yang masih mereka ingat sampai detik ini. GS! cast : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Baekhyun, Krystal, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu:) thanks:) Warning ! Typo:)


**Kyungsoo's.**

Perkenalkan namu ku adalah Do Kyung Soo. Aku adalah siswi biasa disalah satu sekolah terkemuka di Seoul. Dan aku juga adalah salah satu dari milyaran manusia yang menjadi fans boygroup Exo. Dua personilnya satu sekolah dengan ku dan satu diantaranya adalah bias ku, bias utama ku. Calon suami ku. Jika Tuhan menggariskan begitu.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo aku tau kau memang sangat mengidolakannya tapi bisa kah kau fokus dulu pada soal didepan mu ini, hah? Aku sungguh tak mau melihat warna merah pada rapot mu lagi. Jadi sebagai sepupu, sahabat, dan juga sebagai guru pembimbing mu aku harus menghapus warna merah itu!" Teriakan dari gadis cerewet yang ada didepan ku sukses membuat ku mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini aku sedang memandangi wajah tampan ciptaan tuhan itu.

"Do Kyungsoo jika kau masih tetap memandanginya aku akan menghampirinya dan berteriak didepannya agar dia menghilang dari dunia ini!" Teriak gadis cerewet itu lagi.

"_Arraseo, arraseo_. Kau ini seperti iblis, jahat sekali!" Kata ku sambil membaca soal yang ada meja. Sial. Soal ini benar-benar sulit!

"Kenapa kau diam? Cepat kerjakan! Kau mau aku berteriak sekarang juga hah?" Ancamnya. Aku mendelik.

"Baek bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Semua orang sekarang sedang memandang kearah kita." Bisik ku.

"Biarkan saja aku tidak peduli! Sejak kapan aku peduli dengan pandangan orang lain, hah?" Teriaknya lagi. Aku menenggelamkan wajah ku pada soal, menghindari pandangan murid-murid lain yang sedang melihat kearah kami. Termasuk _namja_ tampan itu. Ya Tuhan Baekhyun benar-benar keterlaluan!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan santai keluar dari sekolah menuju halte bis. Perlu kalian tau setiap hari aku selalu menaiki kendaraan umum itu. Salah satu upaya ku untuk mengurangi kemacetan di Seoul, walaupun aku tau satu mobil tidak akan mempengaruhi arus lalu lintas dikota ini.<p>

"Hai nona cantik, mau aku antar pulang?" Aku tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

"Bagaimana usaha belajar mu? Baekhyun benar-benar kejam kulihat." Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa memecatnya sebagai guru pembingbing ku." Jawab ku. Orang disamping ku terkekeh.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menggantikannya?" Tanyanya. Dan aku tau itu tidak serius.

"Seperti kau punya waktu saja, cih!" Kata ku. Orang itu terkekeh lagi.

"Kau benar, artis seperti ku memang sangat sibuk, bahkan aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan." Katanya. Kini giliran aku yang terkekeh.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari pasangan yang memiliki profesi yang sama, agar kalian saling mengerti satu sama lain." Kata ku. Orang itu mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"Aku hanya akan berkencan dengan mu Soo, ingat itu! Gadis-gadis yang pernah aku goda hanya main-main saja." Katanya.

"Berhenti bermain-main Oh Sehun. Aku tidak ingin nanti kau disakiti oleh gadis yang kau sukai." Kata ku. Yah pemuda yang ada disamping ku sekarang adalah Oh Sehun salah satu member exo dan dia adalah sahabat ku sejak kecil bersama dengan seseorang lainnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Jawabnya. Aku berdecih.

"Kau bisa menurunkan aku disana." Kata ku sambil menunjuk lampu jalan berwarna hijau.

"Kau masih mengunjungi tempat itu?" Tanyanya. Aku menganggukan kepala ku.

"Tempatnya masih sama seperti dulu dan aku tak ingin melupakan kenangan kita." Jawab ku. Mobil Sehun berhenti.

"_Bye_ sehunie, _saranghae_." Kata ku kemudian keluar dari mobil Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk disalah satu bangku yang memang disediakan dipinggir sungai Han. Mengingat kenangan sambil menunggu malam.

***flashback***

_Tiga orang anak kecil sedang duduk dibangku. Satu diantaranya adalah seorang anak perempuan. _

_"Apa cita-cita kalian saat nanti kita sudah dewasa dan menyelesaikan sekolah kita?" Tanya anak perempuan itu. _

_"Aku ingin menjadi suami mu tuan putri." Jawab kedua anak laki-laki itu. Si anak perempuan terkekeh._

_"Benarkah?" Tanyanya._

_"Tentu saja." Jawab mereka lagi. Anak perempuan itu diam._

_"Tapi aku hanya boleh memiliki satu orang suami." Katanya polos. Kedua anak laki-laki itu diam. _

_"Kau bisa memilih diantara kami, tuan putri." Kata salah satu dari anak laki-laki itu. Si anakperempuan tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. _

_"Kalau begitu berjuanglah pangeran untuk mendapatkan hati ku. Jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain jika nanti kita sudah besar." Katanya. Dan kedua anak laki-laki itu berjanji tidak akan membiarkan putrinya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain selain mereka berdua._

***flashback end***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Kenangan yang mungkin sekarang hanya aku yang mengingatnya. Satu pangeran ku tentu masih ingat. Tapi pangeran ku yang lain pasti sudah melupakannya, dia bahkan tak mengingat ku.

Tak terasa matahari sudah terbenam langit kini berwarna hitam pekat. Aku berranjak dari duduk ku berniat untuk pulang. Langkah ku terhenti saat melihat papan reklame yang menampilkan ke sepuluh member exo, namun hanya satu orang yang menjadi perhatian ku, sang pangeran masa kecil.

* * *

><p>"<em>Appa<em> sudah pulang?" Tanya ku pada bibi Jun.

"_Ne_, nona. _Sajangnim_ sedang berada diruang kerjanya." Jawab bibi Jung. Aku tersenyum cerah kemudian berjalan ke ruang kerja _appa_. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"_Appa_?" Panggil ku membuka sedikit pintu ruang kerjanya. Laki-laki tampan itu menjawabnya dengan deheman. Membuat aku tersenyum kemudian menghampirinya.

"_Appa_ dengar nilai mu turun lagi." Katanya dingin. Aku mendengus pasti Baekhyun yang mengadukannya.

"Apakah tidak ada topik lain? Aku sangat merindukan mu _sajangnim_." Kata ku menggoda agar _appa_ tidak membahas nilai berwarna merah dirapot ku. Laki-laki berusia 40 tahun itu tersenyum kemudian memeluk ku penuh kasih sayang.

"_Appa_ sangat merindukan mu Soo." Katanya. Aku membalas pelukannya. Sejak _eomma_ meninggal aku memang hidup berdua dengan _appa_. Dan kami berdua sepakat tidak akan mencari pengganti _eomma_.

"Belajarlah yang rajin Soo."

"_Ne sajangnim…_"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dengan penuh senyuman seperti biasanya. Pagi ini belum ada Baekhyun jadi aku masih bisa merasakan kedamaian, sebelum si ratu cerewet itu datang.<p>

"Krys ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan suzy, bagaimana mungkin aku menduakan mu." Aku terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Bukan bermaksud untuk penguping tapi sekolah pada jam sekarang memang masih sepi dan suara itu begitu kentara untuk didengar oleh telinga ku.

"Krys tunggu!" Teriak suara yang aku kenal. Perempuan yang dipanggil itu adalah Krystal salah satu member f(x). Aku masih diam ditempat ku terlalu _shock_ dengan sesuatu yang baru saja aku ketahui.

"Sedang apa kau disitu? Kau menguntit ku?" Aku tersentak kaget. Enak saja dia bilang aku menguntit.

"Jangan asal bicara kau! Aku baru saja sampai. Untuk apa aku menguntit mu. Memangnya kau siapa?" Kata ku kesal.

"Kyungsoo ku harap kau bisa tutup mulut." Katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian. Sepeninggalnya air mata ku mengalir begitu saja.

"_Ne_ pangeran..." Kata ku lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo mata mu sembab! Apa yang terjadi?" Teriak Baekhyun. Aku menutup kedua telingaku kemudian mendelik kesal.

"Baek ini masih pagi bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak? Kepala ku pusing." Kata ku. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya kemudian duduk disamping ku.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Kata Baekhyun lagi. Aku menenggelamkan kepala ku pada kedua tangan yang aku lipat diatas meja. Malas untuk membahas sesuatu yang aku ketahui beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Sekarang _mood_ –ku benar-benar sedang buruk." Kata ku. Baekhyun mengiyakan kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat duduk disamping ku. Bisa ku tebak dia akan menemui siapa.

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi dengan nyaring, aku membereskan buku-buku ku kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tadi Sehun mengirimkan pesan singkat menyuruh ku untuk menemuinya saat jam istirahat.<p>

"Ini soal Krystal. Ku harap kau tidak membocorkannya Soo." Kata Sehun saat aku sampai ditempat rahasia kami. Aku menghela nafas ku perlahan.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" Tanya ku. Sehun diam. Mungkin dia mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya Hun-ah. Aku tidak ingin melihat grup yang dinaungi oleh kedua pangeran ku hancur hanya karena gadis seperti Krystal."

"Terimakasih Soo. Kau memang yang terbaik." Katanya sambil memeluk ku. Aku tersenyum. sesakit apapun hati ku aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh untuk menyakiti kedua pangeran masa kecil ku. _Oh Sehun _dan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Jeng-jenggggg!**

**Balik lagi halooooo….**

**Bawa FF gajelas lagi nih… haha.**

**Ffa our love masih dalam tahap penulisan…**

**Sumpah sibuk banget sama tugas kuliaaah yang numpuk. BANTUINNN DONGG HAHA:'(  
><strong>

**Ini aja nyolong-nyolong bikin ff baru karena ada ide terlintas dan tiba-tiba pengen nulisss. Haha.**

**Hayooo ada yang bisa tebak siapa pangeran yang satunya lagi?;;) aku yakin sih pada tauuu haha. **

**Ayooo review yaaa;;)  
><strong>


End file.
